Something About The Girl Next Door
by bookwithrose
Summary: AU Emma swan is a artist that lives in small town storybrooke. A new girls moves to town and Emma finds out she has a new neighbor. The crazy thing is Emma feels a pull to this brunette beauty and not sure she likes the way she makes her feel. rated M to be on the safe side.


**I have had this idea running in my head so i thought i give it a try. For those who read Love Again it will be updated soon too. Let me know what you think of this story so far. I love to hear back from my readers.**

It was a warm summer morning the sun had just come up over the horizon. Emma woke as the sun light streamed across her face. Stepping out of bed in her normal tank top and boxer shorts as she stretches. Emma walks out of the bedroom and heads down into her kitchen.

Emma opens the cabinet and takes out her #1 artist mug that her niece got her. She goes to the coffee pot and pours some of the freshly made coffee. Emma puts some sugar and cream into her coffee and lifts it up to her face. Emma smells the aroma of the coffee and a smile spreads across her lips. She always loved the smell of coffee. Emma takes such pleasure in the little things in life since she knows what's like to have nothing.

Emma walks through the hallways and out the front door of her house onto her front porch. She sits on her porch swing and sips at her coffee watching the sun stretch out across the yard hitting the mist covered flowers that sparkle in the sunlight.

Enjoying the warm sun on her face, it's going to be a very good day. After Emma is done with her coffee she heads back into the house. In the kitchen Emma gets out a bowl and pours lucky charms cereal and milk, then heads to the breakfast nook. Emma skims through the morning paper as she eats.

Emma puts her bowl in the sink after she is finished and heads back up to her bedroom. Emma puts on one of her paint covered tank top and jean shorts for painting. Walking down the stairs to the sun room you see it filled up with art supplies and paintings.

Emma sits down in front of her canvas. She pulls out the paints on her pallet, picks up her brush and picks up where she left off yesterday. The painting is of a willow tree down by a hidden river bank. There are fireflies all around the tree in the painting. The way she is painting the scene it looks like your right there. This place is one of Emma's favorite places to go and relax and escape the world around her.

Little while later Emma is just finishing putting the finishing touch on it when her phone rings. Emma leans over and grabs her phone and answers it seeing her friend's name pop up. "Hey Ruby, I was wondering when you were going to call." She smirks with a light tone to her voice.

"Hey girl, you need to get down to the festival I've been here for an hour now," Ruby says with a laugh.

"I know I'm getting ready to head that way but I have to change clothes first. I just finished my latest piece of art and need to drop it off at the gallery then I'm all yours I promise."Emma says as she heads back up to her bedroom.

"Alright I'll see you soon." Ruby says before she hangs up the phone.

Emma changing into jeans that hugged her every curve along with a nice blouse that's short sleeved and a royal blue that makes her eyes stand out.

Emma walks into the bathroom and throws her hair up into a medium high ponytail with curls. She applies a small amount of make-up. Emma heads down stairs and grabs the painting and is out the door with the keys in hand.

Emma arrives at the small art gallery in town. She always loved living here in Storybrooke. Never a big city type of girl, they never felt like home.

Emma gets out of her car, grabs the painting from the backseat and walks into the gallery. "Hello Archie, how are you today?" Emma walks through the door with a warm smile across her face.

"I'm very well Miss Emma. You look very lovely today."Archie says from behind the counter.

"Thank you" Emma smiles at Him.

Archie is the owner of the gallery and a very sweet older gentleman.

"I got another piece for you today." Emma walks over and hands him her latest piece of work.

"Would you look at that, I believe that is the best one you have done by far." Archie looks at the painting with amazement.

"I'm glade you like it. Its my own little special place. " Emma says with a smile.

"I'm going to set it in the display window so everyone gets a chance to see it." Archie moves over to the window and takes down one older painting and places the new piece in its place.

"That's wonderful Archie, I must get going though I have to meet up with Ruby soon." Emma says as she heads for the door. Archie waves goodbye as he is still working in the window.

Emma walks out and closes the door to the gallery. As Emma turns around she runs right into someone. The person grabs onto Emma's arms to make sure she doesn't fall.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Emma looks up and sees the woman she just crashed into.

"No harm done," She says and smiles at her.

"You must be new in town," Emma says smiling at her. She is really gorgeous with dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks with a smirk.

Emma loses her train of thought looking at that smile that seemed to melt anyone it was made for.

"Umm..Well, we don't get a whole lot of new comers around here. Plus your outfit screams city girl." she recovers quickly and smiles back.

"Well I just moved here and so far I like the warmth the town and people put off here." She looks back at the blonde and there eyes drift to each other.

Emma cant seem to be able to pull her gaze off the stunning brunette. Emma just realized she doesn't even know her name yet.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask what your name is." Emma says.

Regina holds out her hand. "Regina...Regina Mills."

Emma shakes her hand. "Emma Swan"

After a moment of silence Emma drops her hand. "Well I hope you continue to like it here, it's a wonderful place to live."

"Thank you dear, I like it already." Regina says as her eyes show off a playful side to them.

Emma's phone vibrates and breaks the eye contact. She pulls it out and looks at the text from her friend. "I need to get going I'm suppose to meet up with a friend like a few minutes ago," Emma says as she starts to walk to her car as she waves goodbye.

"Well I hope you have a nice day and it was nice bumping into you." Regina says as she waves back.

Emma gets into her car and drives off towards middle of town to meet up with Ruby.


End file.
